Heart Rate Control
by dasengelhertzmitflugeln
Summary: Emmett is much older than Edward. Edward's only seventeen and his parents hate the fact that he's with a guy and his sister hates that he's with an older guy. Slash starting off T with no warnings yet, maybe a bit of crudish language * on Hiatus


YES, I AM AWARE THAT NONE OF MY STORIES ARE COMPLETE AND IM STARTING ANOTHER ONE… I'LL WORK ON ALL OF THEM EVENTUALLY =)

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HERE THAT AINT ORIGINAL

**Emmett's POV**

The day I met Edward was the day his sister married my best friend. Alice and Jasper were both twenty four, like me, and Edward was only seventeen. That first day, I could tell he was younger, a lot younger, but I was a little tipsy and definitely wasn't thinking about the 18 rule. At the reception, I saw him sitting alone and I brought him a drink. I didn't know that he was Alice's brother at the time, but even if I did, I don't think I could have stopped myself. He was absolutely gorgeous. The way his innocent, wide, green eyes looked up at me when I was talking, the way he listened to every word I said without interrupting. The way his tux was a little too big, giving him the slightest resemblance to a kid trying on Daddy's suit. Of course, that in itself shouldn't have excited me, but the way Edward was pulling it off made me want to ravage him right there.

By the time the bride and groom drove off, I had him more than a little tipsy and hanging off my arm. It would have been so easy to take him back to my place, but, in the end, all I did was kiss him once and lead him to a table by Alice's relatives. There was something different about him that made me want to have something more than a one night stand. I called my phone with his so we'd have each other's numbers; turned out that we both lived in the same general area, so seeing him again wouldn't have been too much of a stretch. I got out of there when I saw a man, who I presumed to be Edward's father, start to walk over to us. I kind of felt bad, his dad could probably tell that he was drunk, but I really didn't want to get in the middle of it, so I grabbed a cab and went home.

For the next couple of days, all I could think about was his smile. Eventually, it got to be too much and I picked up the phone and called him.

"Hello?"

"Edward? Hey it's Emmett. From the wedding reception."

"Oh." He sounded surprised, "Um, hey." I guessed he was a little wasted last time we saw each other. I thought that maybe he didn't remember me or regretted kissing me or something.

"So you remember me."

Edwards voice was soft and bashful, "How could I forget? You gave me booze and kissed me."

"Yeah…" I said, sounding a bit cocky. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out some time."

"Sure, that'd be cool."

"Really?" I was kind of shocked at how easily he said yes to hanging out. "You're not too creeped out by me?"

Edward giggled a bit, "Noooo, should I be? Like if I end up not seeing you again will you stalk me?" He was kidding, but I couldn't help but wonder if I would resort to stalking. I had just met him, but I really liked this guy. My thoughts leading toward uncanny, I opted to reject the notion that I would ever follow him around, hiding in bushes and taking his picture through a closed window while he took a shower…

"You've got nothing to worry about."

He continued his chuckling before composing himself, "Did you have anything specific in mind or is this an open offer?"

"It's definitely an open offer, but if you're not busy tonight, a buddy of mine is having a get together of sorts."

"What time is it? I kind of have a curfew."

I laughed at that. I mean, what business did I have going out with a kid with a bed time? I really wanted to see him, though, so I pushed the thought away, forgetting about ages. "He doesn't get off of work until eight. Everyone's gonna show up around nine and it's his birthday, so it's probably gonna go for awhile."

"I don't want to bust in on someone's birthday party. Are you sure he won't mind?"

"Not at all. It's not even anything fancy. You'll be fine. Should I pick you up at, let's say, eight thirty? He won't mind if we're a bit early."

"Well," I could tell he was starting to hesitate, "like I said before, I have a curfew. It's a weekday so I have to be home by ten."

"Oh." I didn't mean for it to, but some disappointment definitely made its way into my voice. Edward sensed it too, because he came back immediately and said,

"But, if you wouldn't mind coming to get me at ten thirty, my parents'll be asleep by then and I could get out. I mean, you don't have to though, I don't want you to bail out on your friend or anything."

I figured he must have had at least some of the same attraction for me as I had for him to be making this little plan. Either that or he was like any other teenager who wants to go out and have a good time at all costs, but I was hoping for the former. I told him that I'd see him at ten thirty and hung up.

**Edward's POV**

The first time I went out with Emmett was a couple of weeks ago. I had just met the guy at Alice's wedding a few days beforehand, but I was already head over heels for him. Enough so that I broke curfew and slipped out of my house while my parents were sleeping just to see him. He picked me up in his truck and the first thing he did when I closed the door was kiss me. I've only ever had a few casual flings before this and him being so forward kind of surprised me and, to tell the truth and considering I had absolutely no alcohol in my system, made me a little uncomfortable.

"Sorry," he said. "I just really wanted to do that again." He didn't really wait for a response and I didn't give one. He just kept a goofy grin on his face and started driving. By the time we got to his friends house, I had calmed myself down and felt kind of bad for being so cold. I was going to apologize, but I don't think Emmett even noticed, so I decided against it. I was glad, because I really did and do like him, it's just that the whole relationship thing is new to me.

"So, you ready to go in?" The tone of his words made it seem like we were in the army and about to go into battle, which did wonders for my anxiety level.

"Yup." I said.

When we entered the house, it was already packed. "This is what you call a small get together?" I had to practically yell over the loud music.

"What? You don't like parties?" He yelled back.

"No, I like parties. This one just feels like the one I went to last week for a sweet sixteen."

"Well, you know us old people. We like to relive our glory days every once and awhile." We both laughed. "Hey, I see a couple of people I want to introduce you to, including the birthday boy." Emmett grabbed my hand and started to lead me through the crowd to a makeshift bar.

"Grizzly bear!" The guy behind the table ran around and gave Emmett a huge hug and then kept his arm around his neck. "And who might this fine young man be?" He said, referring to me.

"Tyler, this is Edward. Edward, Tyler." As he introduced us and then me to several other people, a girl, maybe twenty-one or twenty-two, handed me a beer.

About three beers later, Emmett was talking to somebody a few feet away from me and I was in the middle of talking to the one other high school kid I found in the whole party, a guy named Jacob. I heard a familiar, "Excuse me." And felt a tap on my shoulder. When I turned around, I was shocked to see my sister.

"I thought it was you. What are you doing here Edward? Do Mom and Dad know you're here?" She sounded angry.

As I was trying to figure out whether to lie to her or to tell her the truth, "No." slipped out.

"So you snuck out then?"

"Oh, come on, Alice. It's not like you didn't sneak out in high school."

"Actually, Edward, no, I did not sneak out the house in high school. And I didn't drink either." She said as she grabbed my beet from me.

"Well, I'm sorry Miss Perfect, but can we talk about this later?"

For some reason that I cannot comprehend, Alice had this evil look in her eye and, for the first time in her life, was actually playing concerned big sister. "How'd you get here?" She asked me.

"Why?" I knew Alice was seething and I didn't want to blow my shot with Emmett by setting her lose on him. Alice looked like she was about to physically beat me into telling her when Emmett chose that time to walk behind me and grab my hand again.

"Hey Alice, I can see you've met Edward."

Alice gave Emmett a look that said, "You better think carefully before you answer my next question." and asked him if he was the one that drove me to the party. Of course, he answered "yes" and she told him I was her little brother and all things went south from there. She pretty much told him to back off and I told her to fuck off. She threw out lines like,

"You can't BE with my brother. He's just a kid, he had to sneak out to see you for God sake. Didn't that ring a bell in your head?"

I took her outside, leaving Emmett inside, so we could both get some fresh air and so that I could convince her not to tell my parents that I snuck out.

"What were you thinking, Ed? He's twice your age. He's a really nice guy and a good friend, but I don't think you should be with him, alright?" Alice wasn't yelling anymore and she legitimately seemed concerned.

"He is not twice my age. He's like, your age. But okay, if you promise not to tell Mom and Dad, I won't date him or anything." I was lying, of course. I just didn't want to get in trouble with my parents. Emmett actually seemed to like me and he was way too hot to let go that easily.

We both went back inside for a little bit longer to say goodbye to people and then Alice drove me home. She even helped me sneak back in the house, being my lookout. Before Alice went off to college, she would get into shenanigans with me and never tried to play parent. Part of that's still in her, but I think getting married has surgically implanted a stick up her ass. I wanted something to happen between me and Emmett and, judging by what he said to me when I left the party, he wanted it too. That's why during the last couple of weeks, we've been hiding from bridezilla and seeing each other in secret and, I've got to say, there's something to be said about the thrill of secrets.


End file.
